


Faster

by princehhyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehhyunjin/pseuds/princehhyunjin
Summary: Basically: cute, whiny bottom Hyunjin brings out your mean side





	Faster

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically "inspired" by this audio/video, because I found that so fucking hot, I had to write this at 4am. This is also my very first smut involving Member/Reader haha  
Before you click on this video, let me warn you: this is straight up moaning, so you might wanna wear some headphones!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCdFPQi6iy4
> 
> I just found the whining and whimpering so cute and hot... maybe you guys like it, too. I've become such a sucker for whiny male subs, who become a nonsense-babbling mess underneath their dom.
> 
> I apologize in advance for grammar/spelling mistakes, English is not my first language and I also wrote this in the middle of the night...

"Faster, please..." You tilt your head upwards with a smirk. The whining sounds are almost inaudible with Hyunjin pressing his face into the pillow. He's on his knees with his chest on the mattress, his hands clutching the sheets tight. It hasn't even been that long since you started stroking his cock, but he's already a whimpering mess.

His voice is so high-pitched and might break at any point, but you take your time. You keep stroking his cock at an agonizingly slow pace that drives him mad, but he has enough self-control to not reach his own hand down. "Faster.", he whines again and finally turns his head to the side. He's panting heavily and there's a bit of drool leaking down onto the pillow. You smile lovingly at him, but you're not planning on giving him what he wants, yet.

"Please... faster!", he pleads. "Faster!" The desperation and rising pitch of his voice are music to your ears, so you stop at the head to rub your thumb on it in slow circles. "Fuck.", Hyunjin mewls and presses his face back into the pillow to release a particularly loud cry. "Oh, you don't like that?", you ask innocently. "Should I stop altogether?" At that he whimpers and shakes his head frantically. So you return to flicking your wrist, just a tiny bit faster than earlier, barely noticeable.

Hyunjin becomes impatient and tries to thrust his hips, you let go of his cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-", he chokes out from the pillow. "Faster... _please_."

"Are those the only words you know?", you ask him in a slight mocking tone. "So greedy..." He lets out a small whimper, when you touch him again. You go back to thumbing on the cockhead, sometimes gently pressing onto his slit, which brings out the cutest moans you've ever heard leave his lips. It's a shame everything is muffled through the pillow. You lean down until your chest is against his back and you whisper in his ear "Let me see your pretty face, baby." at the same time you press your thumb on the slit slightly harder. His whole body shudders and he sobs continually while turning his head to the side again. Hyunjin's nose is scrunched up, luscious lips parted as he pants against the damp fabric with his eyes tightly shut.

You sneak your other hand down to his torso until it reaches his nipple, pulling on it gently. Meanwhile you stroke him with the same painfully slow pace. Hyunjin lets out a desperate cry. "Faster, fuck, faster...", his voice is so small and whiny, he tries to press his lips together to suppress any more noises. But you want more of it, slowing down your strokes even more. He mewls and you show a little bit of mercy by tightening your grip around his erection. You're almost there...

"Faster...", he whines. You chuckle against his warm neck, but you don't comply. "Please... fuck, please, faster!" Hyunjin is almost crying at this point, panting heavier with small hiccups in between. "Faster." He sounds even more desperate. You give him some relief, quickening your strokes a bit. His legs are trembling, he thrashes his head around alternating between sobbing into the pillow and whimpering out loud against the four walls surrounding you.

"Fuck!" Your fingers pull on his other nipple, Hyunjin is getting closer, you can tell by the way his whimpers increase and his voice is even higher-pitched now. "Faster... faster, oh fuck... please.", he cries out frantically. "Faster, faster!" There's a tear rolling down his cheek, his teeth sinking into the drool-drenched pillow and he full-on sobs in frustration.

Now is the moment you decide he's had enough and increase the pace of your hand significantly. Hyunjin's voice is completely weak and broken, his cute whimpers echoing through the room. But he's still going strong to not move his hips. Instead he just chants over and over the only word he knows in this moment. "Faster, faster, faster-" You go even faster on his behalf until you deem it the right tempo. He keeps crying out "Faster... faster, faster... faster!", but it falls on deaf ears. "F-fuck-", he whimpers.

Compared to how noisy he was until now, Hyunjin cums exceptionally quietly. He just keeps shooting his load onto the sheets below you both, his legs tremble violently at the verge of giving out and his body is shaking through his whole orgasm. His breath stutters with a high whine at the back of his throat. You keep softly stroking him even through the after-shocks making him twitch heavily and his back arches against your chest.

The silence after his orgasm is accompanied by his slowing breath. You pull your hands away from stimulating him, not wanting to over-sensitize Hyunjin more than enough and he finally flops down onto the bed. He doesn't care that he's lying in his own cum and drool still coming down from the high of his intense orgasm. You card your fingers through his black hair and lean down to kiss his neck.

"Good boy."


End file.
